Son of Neptune, Heir of Thor and Love of a Huntress
by Fate's Pride
Summary: A new war is beginning. The primordial Gaea has her champion Gigantes, but the fates and Olympians have their own Champion:Percy Jackson. There are other evils lurking in the shadows though, read the struggles of the hero of Greece, the guardian of Earth, warrior of Rome and the love of the Moon goddess. Sequel to Lost and found. Name changed from *SON OF NEPTUNE: PERTEMIS*
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: THE SON OF NEPTUNE

**(A/N) Here it is people, the sequel to **_**LOST AND FOUND**_**! I hope you review and to those who think it's a stupid idea well that's just your opinion. I'll let you all know I plan on doing this, then **_**MARK OF ATHENA**_** and then the story of Percy in a crossover or Percy's child and he or she's life (I still don't know which to choose from). So this isn't just two stories but a whole series. It would be smart to read the other story first, if you haven't (Just saying and it gives you better insight).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO or anything affiliated with the either series.**

**(**_**Lupe speaking**_**)**

(Demigod's speaking namely Percy)

Man is said to fear darkness. To create monsters in myths, stories to pass around and scare children in behaving. The problem with this was that the very stories people told to have a sense of normalcy sometimes ended up to be total fact. Life is a cycle of predator and prey; humans think they are the predators that roam the world when in actuality they are the prey. Prey to themselves, to their urges, hormones, emotions, idiocy and hubris.

They think the natural order puts them on the top. They're unobservant little minds have no clue of a world that sit right next to them, a world filled with real predators and prey, a world that practically governs everything from one room. The pantheons of both Rome…and Greece. The world of monsters, gods and Demigods.

Demigods, the children of Rome. The responsibility of Lupa, the wolf goddess and mother of Rome. It was rumoured that she never told a joke before or that she did and the person who heard it wasn't heard from again. Fearless and more strict than a ninth grade science teacher.* She was a firm supporter of Diane** and thus when the Goddess asked her to get a Demigod from the wolf house to camp Rome she was confused but still complied.

The goddess was currently running to her destination with her pack. They were about two miles away from the Wolf house and her pack of fourteen was curious as to why they had come, because Lupe usually made the journey herself. They were curious but didn't say anything seeing that Lupe wasn't in the mood for conversation, as if she ever was.

When they reached their destination the wolf goddess found a man standing there looking around confused while holding a hammer. Thinking that this was the demigod Lupa growled for her pack to be silent. Knowing the fate for insubordination they fell silent immediately, they all loved the goddess but sympathy or empathy wasn't Lupe's strong point.

She came forward and noticed pleasantly how he noticed her without seeing her '_A hunter, that's good to see_' she thought at least being a little happy to see a fellow hunter and predator. When she was out of the bushes and growling at him to see his bravery she was again a little happier to see he didn't even flinch away from her, _'Courage another great quality of a hunter and warrior'_.

She felt the power that rolled of him in waves with her enhanced senses. She also noticed the smell of the sea and a faint trace of ozone, the sea blue eyes with shocking yellow irises, the relaxed but wary stance, bulging muscles and gigantic form of the man that although looking huge didn't affect his agility. The man had a sense of danger around him, it unnerved Lupe but she didn't let it show.

'_**What's your name?'**_ She asked mentally while growling to add affect. It was all for nought as the demigod didn't even looked slightly flustered.

"Percy…I think" The man said and Lupe looked at him strangely.

"_**You think?"**_ She asked, mentally of course.

"I don't…remember much." He said forlornly and Lupe found herself thinking to herself _'Trust the gods to give me an amnesiac giant'_

She would have sighed but that would show weakness, so she said simply _**"Follow me."**_

"Why?" he asked causing Lupe's temper to flare.

"_**You need training to survive to the trip to Camp Jupiter."**_She said mentally wanting to teach the man a lesson for questioning her.

He shrugged "Ok" and started to walk towards the bushes Lupe came from while his hammer changed into a pen. _'I have a feeling this is the beginning of an interesting year…'_ Lupe thought as she walked into the bushes following someone for once.

Three women watched the exchanges between the goddess of Rome and the Hero of Greece in a cave of gold. The scene was truly something to behold.

"The hero of Greece slumbers…" Atropos the cutter of the thread of life proclaimed.

"The guardian of earth lives…" Lachesis the measurer continued.

And Clotho, the spinner ended "Now comes the time for the warrior of Rome…"

**(A/N) So there is the prologue! If you like Alex Rider stories or AR and NCIS crossover and AR and Castle crossovers you can check out my other stories.**

***: Believe me I talk with experience *shudder in horror***

****: To those who don't know that's Artemis. From now on I will give the roman names and Greek names I'll put in brackets.**

**As always it would be great if you reviewed! THUNDERER out.**


	2. Chapter 01: Reaching Rome

Chapter 1:

**(A/N) Someone asked me about Artemis's point of view and I told that person that I would put it in the story, so I'm dedicating Chapter three to that. For now here is Chapter one of the stories. I am very grateful for all your reviews and help thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I, the Thunderer own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! *Throw head back and cue evil laughter***

***Hurricane in hammer form flies towards me and knocks me out***

**Percy: Bitch please *walks over my knocked out form* I am not own able.**

**To the story:**

Percy was having a crappy day, but like a lot of things Percy didn't know or rather didn't_ remember,_ he got the distinct feeling this wasn't the first of his crappy days. Amnesia, the very word that Percy now cursed for its creation. It seemed to be a temptress, giving off the illusion that it wanted to give Percy his memories back before cruelly retreating back. It was beyond irritating, and Percy often found himself with a headache.

Unfortunately a headache was the least of Percy's worries. On his travels since the Wolf house Percy had faced creatures that seemed to know him. They called him the saviour of Olympus which Percy didn't understand how it applied to him. He was just a guy who wanted to know who he was, and the wolf goddess Lupe had told him that going to Camp Jupiter would reveal his past.

He hoped she was right, he really wanted to know who the silver eyed girl was in his dreams. The girl appeared a few times in what Percy could only guess was his memories, and it was always muted like the very first movies. All sound, no picture. That was until a few nights ago in a dream he heard himself whisper something in a dreamy haze the problem was that it seemed a like a radio with a weak signal, and the only thing he heard was "Sleep tight, my huntress" before the dream faded.

On his little travel to Camp Jupiter Percy had found some strange things. The first thing he faced was something that rose up from the ground and began yelling "Yay-son!" Percy didn't know who Yay-son was but he almost laughed at the thing. Of course, that was before one of its six hand swiped at Percy's chest yelling cheerfully "kill you now Yay-son!" *

The damn thing had knocked Percy straight into a tree shoulder first and he could feel his shoulder knock out of its socket with a sickening pop. He had been more shocked by the injury than the pain itself. He had been able to lob Hurricane in hammer form at the damn thing and the whole movement hurt but it was necessary. After he did that Percy also had to reset his shoulder. It was strange that he didn't expect the pain, from what he guessed about himself seeing as he didn't know much he knew pain. So why was he not expecting the pain?

Percy grimaced at the painful little memory while rubbing his shoulder, his few memories of what he did have seemed all to be of pain. Waking up at the wolf house and being with Lupa and her pack seemed to be Percy's only memories without pain. No, those were full of hunger, isolation and fear. The joy!

This only lasted until Percy met a woman that seemed to radiate warmth, love, hope and happiness. She was busy trying to vainly reignite the dying fire in the embers of what was probably a very warm campfire once. She said only eleven words "Come on champion; remember my gifts or you will meet your end…" she said it with as much conviction as she could.

Percy then got the usual headache until something else happened, His vision got hazy, he could feel flames lick around him, could smell the grass under him burn, could hear the crackling of wood burning and only later did he realize that he was standing in the middle of his own bonfire with a chicken leg in one hand and a PB&J toasted slice in the other hand…

He couldn't thank the woman because she had already disappeared with only a happy mood around the campfire as the only evidence of her being there. From there he had learned a few new tricks that he didn't know he had. He knew how to control fire, water, lightning and air. It felt strange to Percy, being able to control elements. The ability to make a pizza slice to appear was Percy's favourite power though. What teenager doesn't like pizza?

Of the monsters he faced there was always one that seemed more persistent, he called himself Lycaon and of the seven times Percy had to face off with the idiot he found out that the 'monster' was all bark and no bite, literally. The guy couldn't shut up about his greatness and how he was the king of wolves. That was though, all he could get to and Percy was sure that if he didn't just run him through with hurricane that the damn guy would just keep on going.

Percy was currently limping on top of a small little mountain compared to the others he had seen. Right under him was a view of Chicago at its finest. The only reason why Percy had to take a detour from the main road was because someone was probably pretty adamant about him not reaching the main road. At least that was what Percy thought as he gazed at road that had grown some wheat. The sight was strange and Percy had wondered what the normal humans thought before a helping voice from his mind supplied one word that gave him a throbbing headache that felt like an earthquake was raging in his head. It only said _'mist'_.

So Percy avoided the road because it would take forever and went for a different route. He had almost buckled from the pain that came from the injured leg. Some dragon had thought it would be a good idea to attack him. So now he was limping to the top off a mountain to find a place that could help with his amnesia. '_The gods must be smiling on me'_ Percy thought sarcastically.

It took about ten minutes with his injured leg to reach the top of the mountain and under him he could feel the power that seeped into it. That was the power of Rome, the Power of the legendary empire. _**"All roads lead to Rome…" **_Lupa had told him _**"All those who search for it will eventually find it"**_

And Percy had searched, searched for about a month now. It felt good to finally accomplish something after all the troubles of the last few weeks. Of course, something just had to ruin Percy's good mood. "I found you again demigod!" someone behind Percy barked and he sighed "Now I get to have dinner!"

"Dude" Percy said to him "Can't you get the memo, I. Don't. Want. Pets." Percy liked to irritate him and talking slowly like Lycaon was an idiot was the perfect material, the guy was arrogant and no matter what Percy did the idiot just wouldn't go away.

Lycaon snarled "I am not a PET!" he said defiantly "I am the king of werewolves! I am the best hunter that my patron has, and she will reward me well, just like she rewarded my skill for catching up to that Jason boy!" Percy had heard something of a patron before but not really given it much thought. Now that he did think about it though, every other monster which could talk had mentioned something of a patron. They had bragged, like it was the greatest accomplishment ever invented, _'You have a patron, good job! You just succeeded in life!' _

"Just perfect!" Percy said grinning slightly "Fido has a sponsor!" the look 'Fido' gave Percy would normally make anyone turn into a crying heap, but not Percy, no Percy had a talent for pissing people off and if that person was a monster that seriously needed an attitude check well then it was no harm no fowl, right?

Lycaon was now extremely pissed "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" He said slowly while shivering in anger.

"You heard me Fido." Percy said mocking him with a grin.

'Fido' was now beyond rational thought. "I WILL KILL YOU!" he roared and Percy yawned, this does get boring after a while after all…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – you'll kill every person I know, all my friends and family. The only problem you have though is that I don't remember them, so could you kindly step away from the eighty feet death plunge that I want to jump and then regain my memories?" Sarcasm was clearly evident in both Percy's eye roll and tone, the mocking salute and shove to the side so Percy could see where he might have to land wasn't helping the anger that was very clearly shown on Lycaon's face.

The cursed immortal was almost popping veins from the red hue and restraining manner, How dare this-this-this… mortal?! Does he not know what I stand for? I am after all the beginning of horror stories, the fear of men, and the shadowed demon! Does he not acknowledge that I am probably his greatest threat? Except the Gigantes, of course.

"You dare act like I, the fear of children-" Lycaon began but was stopped by Percy who had jumped up with a disgusted look on his face, clearly not liking the title.

"The fear of Children?" he asked "That is_ very_ manly of you."

Lycaon growled "You show no respect to those who are more important than you son of Neptune" He stated and his lips curled in a sneer "Someone will have to teach you how to treat your superiors…" Percy looked on confused for a second before _Fido_ talked again, "Thanks to my patroness Terra (Gaia), I have gained a gift…Only your death was payment."

Percy was confused. He had a feeling he knew who Terra was but couldn't remember clearly, the amnesia was really giving his poor over worked mind a headache now. This was almost as painful as when he picked up _hurricane_ for the first time. Who was that woman?

Percy didn't have long to get his thoughts in order and to be honest he needed a very good distraction from…everything. Unlucky for Percy that was exactly what he got and after today he would rather take amnesia to werewolf any day. The wolf-man was changing; his teeth turned even more canine, his body grew hair everywhere, Lycaon's ears got longer but still retained some human aspects, his feet grew paws and his lower jaw and nasal cavity jutted out slightly. He still looked slightly humanoid and retained a few aspects of humanity like him standing on his paws.

Lycaon now looked like he could win best in show for a world ugliest idiot completion. "Dude" Percy said a little stupidly "You seriously need to shave more often." Percy knew it was stupid but Lycaon was now as big as your average hummer.

Looking down at Percy Lycaon growled the insult although weak still stung the poor wolf boy. "Aww, what's the matter Fido?" Percy asked regain his wits "Did Percy scare the _old_ pup?" Lycaon growled again and began to stalk Percy slightly.

Percy watched the movements of the werewolf and how it moved around him, stalking him and watching Percy like prey. Percy sighed _'Why do they always want to fight?'_ he asked himself _'What the hell did I do to piss of people like this?'_ By now Percy could see the wolf man wasn't going to let up and he sighed again.

"You want to fight, right?" Percy asked while taking out hurricane "Fine then Fido let's see if you're not as big a _bitch_ as I think…" Percy trailed off as he eyed the edge of the death drop, the plan Percy now had would probably get him killed along with Lycaon, but unlike Lycaon this would be Percy's only death. It all counted on Percy's mocking skill and as everyone but Percy knows, he had mad skills…

Lycaon really didn't like the 'Fido' remark. It grated on his nerves and he couldn't wait to get rid of the legendary Percy Jackson "Champion of Greece" he said surprising Percy slightly "It will be a pleasure to kill you." He began stalking Percy more feverently. _'Champion of Greece?' _Percy thought as he felt a throbbing headache coming _'to avoid a seriously painful headache it would be smarter to concentrate on killing Fido.'_

Percy positioned himself to stand with his back to the cliff by limping slightly and changed the hammer into his sword; he would need the length and sharpness that it would provide. "So Fido got an upgrade" He said mockingly "That's cute…"

Unworked rage in Lycaon now boiled over; the impertinent human had just crossed a very thin line. Lycaon growled "I AM NOT CUTE!" he roared at Percy as he lunged without knowing what would happen and not really caring.

Time slowed down and Percy could feel the effects of it, he was still moving normally but everything around him moved in slow motion. He saw the slowly lunging form of Lycaon, the leaves moving lazily up and down due to the winds, the birds making sluggish flapping and miraculously staying exactly right in the air. This was strange to Percy. Was he doing this, and if so how?

Percy concentrated on the flow of time. He knew he was doing something but couldn't remember what and how to control it. He needed Lycaon to slam into him and the momentum it would cause but this momentum would only knock Percy on the ground. That was when he remembered the counsel of a voice…

'_You have been gifted' _it said and Percy could feel the power inside just those four words, it felt like holding the earth and Percy had the impression he'd done something similar _'These gifts were all gifted to you for a reason and in the coming events time would now be your greatest ally.'_ Percy was confused about what that meant, from what he knew time was the enemy.

_This is the gift I give' it continued 'There will be a time when you have none of your memories, none of your training in control; I will at that time give you the knowledge of controlling time itself…'_ Percy gasped slightly, he felt knowledge enter him and he understood. Time was like a river and those who rode it were totally at its mercy. There was, though those who could control it, and use it to alter the course of history or the _possible_ future. The future is never written in stone. **

Percy concentrated on time and felt how his heart stopped for a few seconds. It felt eerily similar to what he felt when his gut twisted as he controlled water. He saw how the murderous form of Lycaon twenty feet away began to move faster as time flowed more steadily. Twenty, fifteen, ten, five feet and then Lycaon lunged at Percy with a roar. They crashed and rolled on the ground as Percy used hurricane in sword form as gag to not get bitten. Then Percy felt it, the airless thrill that was flying. He felt how they travelled down…

Down…

Down…

Down…

Percy grappled with Lycaon trying to get on top. He knew this was dumb but he seriously wanted the guy to know what falling to your death felt like. Lycaon tried biting Percy again but his mouth couldn't close thanks to the blade that held his mouth open, so he just started snapping at anything and everything completely oblivious to his current situation.

Percy gave the slightly canine muzzle a hard left hook and when Lycaon's head snapped back angling slightly to the right, Percy reared back slightly and swung his legs over the werewolf's back catching a glimpse of the ground on the way up. The floor was disturbingly close. Percy knew that if he stayed on he would also break something and so got both feet on the still gagged monster. He felt the air rushed past and when Lycaon and Percy were five feet from the ground, Percy jumped thinking _'dumbest plan ever…'_

Lycaon disintegrated with a yelp and Percy landed on the concrete with a roll to spread the weight. He landed again on his feet stumbling slightly knowing that he just screwed his leg up a little more. He looked at the pile of dust that started regenerating already and sighed, thinking _'Can't a guy get a break.'_

He quickly started limping towards the tunnel. Half way there he found an old, ugly, homeless lady sitting on a curve that led to another street. "Hello young man" the old lady cackled and Percy merely grunted in acknowledgement "Can you help an old woman?" she asked and Percy paused, Is this seriously happening Percy thought with a mental groan.

"I'm kinda busy…" He said and she nodded.

"I know, memory lost must be distressing" Percy narrowed his eyes at the homeless woman and then saw that she was wearing a pelt over shoulders, Percy didn't know what animal it belonged to nor did he care at the moment. He promised himself that after getting his memories back, he would call the SPCA and report her. But right now he wanted to know how she knew who he was.

Percy heard a howling noise at the place he left Lycaon and now he was more anxious to getaway but wanted more information on his history. "Okay lady" Percy said as he casted a nervous glance at the road he'd come from "Who the hades are you?" He didn't know where he got the Hades part but it caused a frown on the lady.

"You mean Pluto?" she asked and it was Percy's turn to frown.

"Who on earth is Pluto - You know it doesn't even matter just tell me who _you_ are." He said pointing an accusing finger at the old hag.

The old hag frowned Percy wondered how so many wrinkles could exist on a person still living. It looked like her skin was being dragged down by gravity. "That is hard to say…I've been known by so many names…they named a month after me, after all…" She snapped an old wrinkly fingers and cackled lowly "Call me June, yes that's it June." The old woman continued to laugh and Percy personally questioned her sanity.

"Okay _June_" Percy said slightly shying away from her, the old woman reeked "How do you know me?" He looked anxiously at the street he came from; he could hear the sound of terrified screaming and paws slapping the ground.

June looked at the street then Percy "Yes, soon they'll be here and you and I'll be dead." She said this so cheerfully and with such humour it was like she believed she wouldn't die, "So we have to act fast and I will explain later." She stood up shakily and said "You'll have to carry me…"

Frank didn't like guard duty. It was something he had to deal with weekly with Hazel his only friend. He was bored out of his mind watching the different cars fly by not even acknowledging or questioning why two kids sat at a curb in a tunnel; they all probably thought Frank and Hazel were homeless. He knew little about Hazel and her brother Nico but he really like Hazel even if she didn't know what a PlayStation was.

Sighing to himself he thought he could probably catch a few Z's this time. He closed his eyes and was fully aware of the murderous glare that the daughter of Pluto was giving him. "I'll kill you in your sleep if you leave me like that." She stated like it was nothing.

Frank shrugged "A peaceful way to go…" He muttered slightly with a yawn. He then began to hear voices; no not mentally they were coming from outside the tunnel. Opening his eyes and glancing at Hazel, Frank slowly stood up thinking _'Another sleep ruined…'_

All thoughts of sleep were washed away as Frank saw what the problem was "What the…" he mumbled.

Percy was running in the tunnel with probably the heaviest hobo on earth, while she was screaming insults at the people hunting them. She was murder on his injured leg. He was now working on his reserve energy which wasn't much, "Will you start running faster?!" 'June' yelled at him.

"Lady" Percy yelled back "You're not carrying a woman who could beat sumo wrestlers by sitting on them!"

"The nerve of mortals these days…" He heard the goddess mutter but didn't comment on the fact that she was talking about herself as if she was immortal.

They ran in silence away from the three wolves and one werewolf that was after them. After a few seconds 'June' pointed towards two children with purple shirts "There is your destination."

Percy quickly hurried towards them, when he reached them with his leg protesting painfully Percy found a girl with pale skin that seemed a little recognize and a kid with a pudgy face that made him look like a baby. "Hey" Percy said "We_ really_ need to get in." Percy pointed towards the monsters behind him and they quickly made their way in to the doorway that leads towards a field of fruits and vegetables.

"I'm Hazel" The small girl said and pointed towards the boy "That's Frank" Percy nodded.

"Good to meet you, but it would help if we run a little faster."

Soon Percy, Frank, Hazel and 'June' who had been silent the whole trip were at a river that they explained was _The Little Tiber_. It was known to be the water of Rome and to get across they had to either swim over or walk over the bridge that was a full fifty meters away and the wolves were catching up. "We go over the bridge" Hazel said but Percy stopped him.

"No" He got a strange look from Frank who was wondering why he didn't take the advice "We swim over, it's faster and we don't want those monsters catching up to us on a small place like the bridge. We'd be slaughtered."

Hazel looked at Percy sheepishly "Sorry, I didn't think of that…" Percy nodded in understanding before taking June by the hips and holding the old hag to Frank.

"I'll kill them while you guys get across." He said as he heard the footfalls of the wolves and Lycaon fifty feet behind them, "Hurry please!" He said anxiously as he moved them forward while turning to face the monsters.

"What about you!?" Hazel yelled and Percy grinned, they didn't know what he could do and judging from the crowd that was starting to gather at the other end with their weapons ready.

He winked at Hazel and said "I'm going to put down some sick puppies…" They didn't comment and Percy shooed them away and into the water. Percy turned taking out Hurricane that had appeared in his pocket after he left the dust of Lycaon. He saw the stares the children were giving him and some even shouted that he should run or what he was planning on doing with a pen.

He clicked it and there in all its glory was hurricane in sword form. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, his leg still throbbed but he needed to do this. He had a plan, a stupid plan but what are you going to do? He opened his eyes to be greeted by the hateful glares of Lycaon and two of his pack. "That back at the cliff was a cheap trick." Lycaon stated.

"Yet you fell for it." Percy said and he could just see a vein in Lycaon's neck throb, this was too easy. "Look let's just get this over with I'm getting tired of our little banter."

Lycaon was enraged…again. He charged Percy…again and yelled out "DIE!"

Percy saw how he was coming forward and manipulated time slightly making him slower, When Lycaon was five feet from Percy he turned Hurricane into hammer form, earning him a gasp from the others on the other side of the river, and made a horizontal sweep through the air, a loud thunder crack was heard. Lycaon flew through the air slowly disintegrated, and when he was total dust Percy took control of the river.

It was a strange feeling, the river resisted and Percy felt like he was controlling an enemy to destroy friends. It was an absurd notion but one Percy still made. He took control of the river with the usual gut wrench. He did this with one hand while literally playing with fire in the other. He knew everyone was looking at him disbelievingly but he didn't care.

He took the fire and blasted it into the one wolf while making the already reforming Lycaon's dust scatter with a blast of water. The damn werewolf wouldn't be coming back for a while. He then blasted the remains of the other wolf with water and smiled sweetly at the second wolf; the wolf was whimpering and leaning away from him.

Both this and the other wolf weren't actual werewolves, no they were just wolves following Lycaon. Percy walked slowly towards the wolf who was staring at his weapon in fear. Seeing this Percy dropped the hammer that landed with a thundering boom that made the wolf flinch away. He went to the wolf with his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "What are you doing, Kill it!" someone yelled and Percy ignored him.

The wolf reminded Percy of...something…someone, he couldn't remember. "Hey little guy" Percy said soothingly and the wolf relaxed slightly "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

The wolf pup looked at him intrigued. Percy slowly limped nearer and held out his hand slowly. The wolf cautiously moved closer keeping his eyes on Percy instead of his hand. It moved its muzzle forward and sniffed the hand, to the wolf Percy smelled like nature, the woods, and his home. It quickly began to take a liking to Percy. It barked a "WOOF!" And jumped around him occasionally letting Percy pet and rub his head.

The way all this happened made Percy get another headache. He smiled at the wolf and it affectionately jumped up paws first wagging its tail in excitement. Looking at the Wolf Percy rubbed it while chuckling. The wolf rolled on its stomach and to Percy's surprise it was a girl.

"Do you have a name, pup?" He asked and it looked at him confused, this could either mean what's a name or why aren't you giving me attention? Percy sighed "Okay I'll name you." Percy thought about a few seconds before grinning "How about Luna?" The wolf sat back on _her_ haunches and cocked its head to the side looking as puzzled as a dog could look.

After a few seconds the wolf howled and Percy chuckled. He then remembered where he was and that he had an audience. 'June' looked amused while the rest were gawking at him. Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Hi, umm-"

Percy was saved from embarrassment by 'June' who had decided to do an extreme makeover right then and there. Now the old hag was a youngish, woman with the same pelt on her looking proud and arrogant. Two things that Percy knew he hated. Everyone kneeled but Percy who was clutching his head in pain "Romans!" He heard June yell "Welcome Perseus Jackson, The son of Neptune!"

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a girl with silver eyes that looked at him proudly _'I know that person…'_ was Percy's last conscious thought before Morpheus took hold of him…

**(A/N) *Peaks out from hiding spot* Um, Hi guys…I know this is late and I'm sorry for this and excuses you don't give a shit about. But to be honest rugby practise started again and cricket is also starting so my updates will take a little time. Thanks though for reading and I hope you like it!**

***: Yes people I have just finished TLH. VERY good book, just like every other Riordan book.**

**: **That part was actually only slightly from the book series **_**TimeRiders**_**. It's a great book you should read it!**

**READ AND REVIEW, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Conspiring dreams

Chapter 2:

**(A/N) Ok, here is the second chapter of my story SON. I will tell you a few things though right here. Firstly my story will be as original as if Son of Neptune never happened, I did my own research on the various mythologies and I am going to give an equal leverage to both Greek/Roman and Norse/Germanic mythologies. I will also be changing some aspects to the Norse/Germanic mythology, like Odin's heritage for one, and the history of the primordials. So to those not reading this A/N, you'll be misinformed of some things. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, HoO or the various mythologies introduced here.**

* * *

Percy stood in hall having no recollection of getting there. He didn't have any recollection these days so this wasn't something new. He gave the place cursory sweep while subconsciously letting his hand fall to his pocket in search of Hurricane. He didn't find much though from his glance, just a normal marble hallway. Although the old man in robes wasn't exactly what he'd call normal.

He looked about sixty to Percy. He had a golden hue to his hair and big beard, was it Percy's imagination or was it glowing? He had an eye patch that made him look like some royal pirate. The gold silk robes definitely gave of an impression of royalty and authority. The old man just stood there looking straight at Percy, it looked as if he expected something from Percy like he would do something extraordinary. He just sat there and stared at him. It was unnerving, he didn't gave of any look of resent or like towards him. He just stared expectantly.

Percy faintly wondered if the man was dead before cancelling that thought out. He was blinking Percy could see that occasionally the man would close his eyes for a millisecond before refocusing on Percy. A normal person would miss it but Percy had spent the last few years noticing things normal people would miss. Finally the man gave a reaction, he nodded Percy towards him.

Percy walked slowly warily towards the man, reaching inside his pocket for hurricane only to notice it wasn't there. He stopped abruptly with a frown placed firmly on his face, where was hurricane? He remembered fighting the wolves, gaining the trust of the female wolf, being introduced by the hag and then the silver eyes; from there all he remembered was darkness.

The old man gave a friendly smile, it was a small smile but one that seemed to light up the room. Percy had a vague feeling of experiencing something similar but this was different, warmth spread throughout everything and you could just feel the strength he possessed. It felt like being close to a campfire on a cold night, comforting and warm.

"I know you…" Percy stated "Fred…" He said without thinking, before he frowned, that was a very odd name for someone so powerful. The man looked at him strangely for a second before laughing.

"I am sorry but you have me confused for that not-so-bright sun god of yours" He bellowed another laugh at his own joke and Percy was surprised by the old man's strong and firm voice. It was like talking to someone in the army, "Of course it may not have been the best idea to give him the position of sun god."

Sun god? Who gives someone a position over a ball of gas? Percy couldn't remember much about his past but he did remember a college. He remembered a few lectures, some boring; others exciting; he also remembered some bits about a girl with stormy grey eyes giving him lectures. He didn't have much but what he did, Percy treasured.

"Who are you?" Percy asked and the old man smiled again.

"I see why my son is so affectionate towards his grandson" he said ignoring the question completely "You are a lot like him."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck thinking _'Great…I'm in a room with an old man who probably lost a few of his brain cells'_. The old man smiled knowingly "You are just as daring too." He stated with mirth before roaring another laugh.

What the hades? Percy thought and the man stopped "In my _world _it's _Hell_, not Hades." He warned.

"And what world is that, loony land?"

The man now bellowed a very hearty laugh "Oh, definitely my son's boy." He said after relaxing, leaning heavily against a staff that Percy saw only now. "I've been watching you child…" he stated seriously.

Percy frowned and took a few steps away from the man "Uh are you some kind of stalker?" He asked fearful, the last thing he needed was a stalker, especially one that seemed so powerful.

"You have the oddest times for humour though." The man frowned "Let us hope it doesn't affect you in the coming war."

Percy looked at the man oddly "What war?" he asked simply.

The man sighed while rubbing his head "At first it would be just your _plane_ fighting in this war, but" the man hesitated clearly not wanting to talk about the subject "my son decided to let his jealousy get the better of him, and I fear Ragnarok is upon us." He looked for once older; Percy didn't even know how that was possible.

"What is ragna-rugna, whatever you just said, what is that?" He asked feeling like he should know what the man was saying. He had a vague feeling of dread building in him.

The old man sighed again, "Without your memories and knowledge of your second heritage, trying to understanding fully what is happening would be a futile endeavour." He said as warning and Percy impatiently motioned him to continue "It translates into English as roughly _'the demise of the gods'_, it is the prophecy that tells us of our death and from what I have seen that future may be imminent."

Percy was now shocked, realization had finally dawned on him, "You're a god." He said feeling very stupid, earning him a chuckle from the other man.

"Indeed, though not from the Greco/Roman pantheon" He said causing Percy to frown "I considered whether or not to bring you into our war, but it seems my choices were made for me."

Percy hesitantly asked "If you're not from the Roman pantheon…which pantheon do you exist in?" As far as he remembered there was only one pantheon of gods.

The man looked sideways, as if he received some new information. "You will be leaving shortly, it was good meeting you great grandson, and it was good seeing my mortal family, you all lead such short lives."

Percy could feel the familiar tugging in his gut, as if he had a cord attached and someone began pulling towards the puppet master. "Wait! Who are you?! What pantheon do you exist in, please you know my past! Can you tell me of the silver eyed girl?!"

He began feeling himself slipping away, he struggled but he knew it was something he couldn't break through. "You are a true son of the Aesir, the son of the Norse…" He began slipping further and further back.

He then remembered something; "Thor" he breathed.

Percy fell back into the black hallway not being given the chance to process what he'd just uttered, right before being driven back into oblivion Percy heard the old man say to himself, "My child has chosen his successor well…"

* * *

Percy next found himself sitting in a pasture on a cold night. He could see the million stars up in the sky and could, without really knowing how, recall most of the constellations. There was Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Orion the hunter, Sagittarius and hero Hercules as his roman name stated. Every time he'd heard a mention, seen something or even touched something that had any semblance to the great 'hero' Percy would feel his anger flare momentarily. He guessed that he hated Hercules, but why? Was the guy not like the rock star of demigods?

He just sat there, for once feeling slightly peaceful, while trying to make out his chaotic life. "Penny for your thoughts?" he heard a woman ask and he sighed, someone just had to ruin it…

Percy let his eyes trail to the person next to him; it was a _girl_ with coal black hair, eyes that were so black they had a demonic tinge to it even though her face showed honesty, she had on black make up, and she wore a Metallica t-shirt and ripped black jeans. She looked like a ten year old punk rock fan. It was strange and disconcerting just looking at her, even though she had the appearance of a ten year old the girl, the girl held a massive amount of power. You could just see the shadows and night cling to her.

Percy was afraid, he'd faced a lot of things but the girl made him look like a fly. She didn't seem evil, but from his so far little memory, Percy had learnt that in the world of the gods, appearance meant nothing. He shied away from the girl slightly as he shifted a little away. The girl frowned and Percy hoped she didn't have any malevolent thoughts about him, and yes he did know what that meant.

"Did I do something wrong?" the girl asked and Percy quickly shook his head not wanting to anger the girl, he at least knew the girl had to be an immortal; you couldn't be that powerful and not be. The girl looked at him strangely, "I did didn't I?" exasperated she threw her hands in the air "See mother!" she screamed at the air "This is what happens when the only interaction I get with mortals are television shows!"

Percy began wondering if this might have been the first crazy goddess, then his thoughts wandered, it was when he began wondering if there was a mental asylum for crazy immortals that the goddess brought him back to…wherever they were. "Hello anyone in there?" she asked with a wave in front of Percy's eyes to check if he would respond.

"Huh – oh yeah, I'm fine" Percy said quickly trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You don't look fine." She said.

"Yeah, well amnesia would do that to someone." Percy said and then sighed "Sorry, I've got a lot on my plate to deal with."

The girl looked a little guilty "Um, yeah, that's kinda why I'm here…" she said "mother sent me."

Percy raised an eyebrow "And I'm supposed to know who 'mother' is?" he asked with a chuckle at her red face.

"Um, yeah…look this is the first time in a couple of decades that I've made a trip to earth and I'm kinda lost on most things, but mother let me watch a few television shows to catch up on mortal affairs." She said before pausing "I must say I do love the modern mortal technologies and shows." She raised a hand to stop herself "Sorry getting side-tracked, um, where was I?"

Percy thought for a second "this was the first time in a couple of decades that you'd been in earth" he said finally and she had that comical "OOOHHH" face.

"Okay, I was grounded a couple of decades ago for irritating my little sister into almost waking up, BUT in my defence she almost made her _boyfriend_ capture my husband!" Percy shook his head; it was confusing talking to a _married_ ten year old. You just had to admit it felt wrong, even if the so called little girl was older than you by a few thousand _centuries_. "Anyway, enough about my life, I'm here on business." She said while crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap.

The sight was slightly comical and the small talk had made Percy a little more comfortable, but now he was again reminded by the girl's power and the fact he didn't even know who she was. He was just relishing a moment where something wasn't out to get him. "Before we begin, I just realised that I don't even know your name?"

The girl smiled, "I have a lot of names, you know."

Percy rolled his eyes and grumbled, "That's what the other woman said."

The girl laughed now at the sight of Percy with his arms crossed like a child not getting what he wanted. "Okay, let's see what did the gr- romans call me way back when." She said with her elbow resting on her hand and her index finger tapping her chin in thought.

"You can't even remember?" Percy asked in disbelief, his mouth hanging open, being completely oblivious to the goddess little slip.

She shrugged like it was nothing, "I've lived a lot longer than the age of Rome." She said "Immortal roman age, Puh-lease." The ten year old Metallica loving goddess resumed her tapping before snapping her fingers and giving a proud-of-myself grin "It was Nox!"* She declared, like it was the greatest achievement since the invention of the wheel.

Percy's head began pounding; it went from the gentle throbbing to a hard core booming session. It felt eerily similar to what happened when he learned of his fire powers. He held his head in his hands trying to ward of the pain as he rocked back and forth on his haunches. _Nox_ gave Percy a concerned look but Percy could care less.

It wasn't that he didn't care; the pain was just too damn much for any rational thought on others. Then it started…

* * *

"Percy! You seaweed brain!"

"Come on, wise Girl, you know how I am in history."

"Yes I do."

"Then why tell me this?"

"Because, you need it!"

"Why on earth would I want to know about a couple of Pie-pli-priordials?"

"It's Primordial's; and you know how strong the Olympians are?"

"Yes"

"Well, imagine the whole Olympian council against a primordial, one, not the _entire_ originals race just one."

"This image comes to mind: Primordial gets his ass handed to him."

"Wrong! If a primordial were to go against all the Olympians…the _Olympians_ would get their asses handed to them."

"That's impossible…"

"No, so you want to learn now?"

"Yes, They sound awesome!"

"The Primordials: they are often viewed as the originals or primeval gods. They were the first rulers of earth, before they….upgraded for lack of a better term. The original council consisted of . . . Gaia the primordial of earth; Nyx or Nox of night; Chronos* of time; Aether of the Heavens**; Pontus and Thalassa the sea primordials; Eros primordial of love and desire; Chaos the ruler and creator of all; Hemera the day; Typhon of monsters and yes seaweed brain it's the same Typhon; Uranus of sky; Erebus of darkness and Tartarus of imprisonment and torture."

* * *

Percy gasped as the information ran through him; it was the grey eyed girl, Wise girl, Annabeth. He could remember a few of their times together but it all seemed to be of them on the run. He could venture a guess as to what they were running from. He wondered where she was, he knew they had a strong relationship once, but for the life of him Percy couldn't even remember where they met each other. He still had the feeling of dread in him, but had become more pronounced.

He could feel Nox's worried frown burning down on him from behind but he simply couldn't bring his attention away from the small memory he just received. Slowly he regained a sense of consciousness and he began shaking his head in hope of getting the headache that accompanied the memory away, although he knew it was an improbable hope.

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice ask behind him and he slowly turned to face the primordial, original being of night. He shook his head in his hands.

"No" he said still shaking his head in his hands t ward of the headache and feeling of dread "I-I'm not alright."

"Okay…" she breathed "I'll be quick then you can wake up and get some aspirin, there very good for headaches, especially when dealing with a control freak of a mother" the last part accompanied with an eye roll.

"Yeah, jus-just make it quick please?"

"No problem, okay simply put, you are gonna lose this war." She said with calm and collected voice again taking her 'business look'.

Percy's head snapped up, "I get a warning that I'll face in a war and now you're telling me I'll lose!" he almost yelled "That's bloody comforting."

Nox sighed, she needed him to understand the severity of the situation, "Look, I'm guessing you know I'm a primordial right?" Percy nodded and she continued, "Well then you probably know of Terra or Gaia to some…interested parties. And the man you met before me told you of a war, now I'm giving you information that will, for now, save your life."

Percy cocked his head to the side, "And what information is that, you know gods aren't allowed to help demigods."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Please, I was on the council that made that decision!" she said "and I'm not really helping you…just informing you of a threat."

"That's helping."

Nox shrugged "Depends on the point of view." She said and began with her information "Now you probably don't know this, thanks to that bitch Juno, but Terra wants revenge on the Olympians."

Percy frowned "For what?" he asked confused.

"You'll find out in due time" she said dismissively, "Anyway she wants revenge and has the means to get it, but know for certainty she has made an alliance with a child of the Norse." Here she paused as if wondering if it was alright talking about it, before shaking her head "The threat the seven must face is grave, but with hope you'll all survive…"

The seven; that felt vaguely familiar, he knew of something called the seven he just couldn't remember it. It was still frustrating, the memory loss, and the identity loss; because without his memory he was just a shell of his former self. Shaking his head, Percy seemed to be doing that a lot lately; Percy lay on his back gazing at the beautiful night sky trying to milk the last remnants of peace in his chaotic life.

Nox stood up, her job done, her warning given. "What now?" Percy asked still looking at the various constellations in the night sky his question directed towards the primordial.

Said Primordial gave Percy a sympathetic smile, "Now, you and I will part ways" She said gazing at her domain, "But, make no mistake, soon you and I will see each other again, I can only hope the conditions of our meeting isn't one of dread."

She turned and Percy just lay there trying to work out his chaotic life. He'd briefly wondered if Nox would help in the coming war before abandoning that thought, she was a primordial and fighting in this war would be considered helping and interfering. Slowly his eyes closed, his thoughts still circulating towards the coming wars and battle; as well as the silver eyed girl _'I will find you' _he promised himself_ 'Even if it means crawling towards you…'_

* * *

Nox or more commonly known as Nyx flashed away, disappearing from the dream and entering a castle. It was made purely of Chaotic alloys, alloys far denser than diamond and shining twenty times brighter than any diamond. The trip to earth was a learning experience for the Primordial, it had been at least two centuries since her last visit, but Nyx blamed her mother for that. It wasn't her fault if she was protecting Erebus from Tartarus, and that ghoulish monstrosity of a primordial was just too damn freaky.

Nyx walked into the palace with confidence, she knew the place like it was her domain; she had been grounded after all, walking down one corridor then the next before taking a right…the place was made to resemble a maze much like the one Daedalus made. It was strategic, an inbuilt security system, if you could look at it like that. Inbuilt security…how intuitive! Nyx was very fascinated with it all.

She finally reached the throne room where twelve thrones stood; all decorated to resemble the domain of the primordial. There was the pink and sky blue leather chair for Eros; the cloudlike grey sofa of Ouranus***; the golden chair with various clock components and a clock on top of the head rest for Chronos; the blood red and disgustingly smelly chair of Typhon, who at the moment still lay in rest; The love seat that was a sea-blue and sea-green mixture for Pontus and Thalassa; the bright yellow lounge chair of Hemera; Her heart thumped a little harder looking at the black chair of Erebus; the black hole for a chair that belonged to Tartarus; her beautiful midnight black chair with the various constellations and then Chaos's throne that was made to look like the universe and stood at least three times bigger than the rest.

Nyx walked to her chair next to Chaos's and steadily grew in height and age, by the time she was able to sit on her twenty foot tall throne she looked about twenty. Sitting down on the throne she relaxed slightly, she felt the various things lurking in the night; the animals hunting each other, the navy seals fighting enemy insurgents, the monsters lurking and waiting to attack innocent and helpless mortals, the mother tucking in her children saying goodnight, the teenager drinking heavily at a party totally ignoring the laws against under aged drinking, the old homeless man hoping for his next meal and trying to keep warm…

"_**Spying**_**…"** she heard her mother's powerful voice ask with a smirk **"**_**Now daughter what did we say about privacy?"**_ Normal people would quite literally piss themselves listening to Chaos talk, the power held just in that voice was enough to make people mindless idiots and the voice Chaos used when angry could very well kill you. She knew her mother's tone was kind and teasing and Nyx was one of fifteen beings in existence who could joke around with Chaos without a fear of dying.

Nyx snorted "Like you can talk mother!" she said "You spy on the _Universe_!" she said mocking her mother in good humour. Nyx was Chaos's first child and most definitely her most free willed child. The creator liked talking to her daughter, Nyx was probably the only being who would dare speaking in such a disrespectful way to her, it was a refreshing change from every other conversation where everyone was too busy to keep from shaking.

"_**Well"**_the creator said _**"Maybe I do."**_ She conceded.

Nyx laughed "Hello mother, the earth was amazing!"

Chaos nodded _**"Hello daughter, and yes your still grounded!"**_ she smirked when Nyx's face fell.

"M-o-o-o-o-m-m" Nyx moaned like a child "Seriously, I did what you asked!"

Chaos nodded, she was the fair primordial and thus she at least needed to reward her grounded daughter, She sighed _**"Fine, you get your house arrest reduced and Erebus gets to visit more frequently."**_

Chaos laughed as her daughter began doing a happy dance, Nyx may be the oldest but she was also the most care free. Then something came to mind for Chaos and she stopped her daughter's movements, she literally made her daughter freeze, _'Now that's cruel!'_ she heard Nyx's voice in her mind and chuckled.

She let her daughter move again and asked her daughter seriously _**"Does he know?"**_

Nyx faux innocently asked "Know what, mother?"

"_**Don't play innocent daughter"**_ Chaos warned _**"Does he know of your relation to him?"**_she asked with hard eyes and Nyx sighed.

"No, mother he doesn't" Nyx said "You don't know how much I wanted to tell him!"

Chaos nodded, _**"I know daughter, but you know it would hinder everything if you did tell him."**_

Nyx sighed, a long and tired sigh "You know what he has to face and why we gave him all that strength?" Chaos nodded again "I…fear what will happen to him" she said quietly

Chaos looked at her daughter sadly _**"I know what you mean daughter, but sacrifices in war must be made…"**_

"But why does his fate have to be so harsh!?" Nyx asked.

The creator stepped of her throne and walked towards her daughter, she put a hand on Nyx's shoulder _**"Remember daughter, there is much that lies after the end…"**_

Nyx looked up at her mother, her happiness near gone "But what lies after the end for Percy?"

Chaos smiled slightly _**"That fate is our hope in this war"**_ she said _**"He is our beacon of hope…"**_

* * *

**(A/N) And the plot thickens! I finally got to begin bringing in the Norse/Germanic myths. That was one of the more revealing chapters, but still for me it was good, I hoped you like it! Also if someone can PM me with an explanation as to how the whole Beta thing works I would be extremely grateful, because I think I need a little help in the story.**

* * *

***: There were two, one the titan and the other the original father time.**

****: There is a difference between Aether and Ouranus, Aether rules the sky between Chaos and Ouranus and the title is usually "The primordial of upper sky"**

*****: The Greek name for Uranus the roman primordial of sky.**

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now and I seriously hope you liked this and review the story, also please remember that if you have the spare time to PM me about the info about the whole Beta deal. Thanks, READ AND REVIEW. Thunderer out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Greek sorrows

**(A/N) Hello people! This update might seem late but, I've been busy this vacation. Anyway I have a poll out for a new story I want to start, I have ideas for each of them but have no clue what to do first. So I'm asking you to please vote on the poll that's on my profile. Thanks, now on with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or HoO for that matter. I might as well add the mythologies I brought in here, I don't own them too.**

* * *

Chiron had seen many things in his life. He'd witnessed each war humanity fought, he'd witnessed the death of good people, witnessed the grieving loved ones left behind to pick up the pieces. In his he'd made it a point never to invest too much emotion and feelings when dealing with his students because he knew that they all would most likely die a painful death.

Yet despite his best efforts he always bonded with those students that wanted to do the best, those that strived for hope and ought for the glory of their cause. In the end it only came back to bite him. His pain at losing his pupil Annabeth was one of the worst moments in his very life. Chiron had felt pain at the loss of someone the likes he hadn't felt in millennia. He could only imagine what Percy must have gone through. Leading warriors and friends alike into a slaughter they had no hope of coming through.

Yet the son of Poseidon did it. He fought, won and left. Losing so many people the pain was most likely unbearable. Chiron had seen to that every warrior that fought and died had been given a proper burial. Even those that were once marked traitors. He sat there in his magic wheelchair contemplating life and how fleeting it was to regular mortals.

Chiron had thought that it was all over, that they could finally achieve some level of peace after the battle of Manhattan but Percy's disappearance had hindered that. Chiron had thought he'd lost another one. He hated the sorrow he'd felt at missing the son of Poseidon. He didn't hate the boy just the fact that he didn't want any more feelings of pain for a while. Yet that didn't happen and they were attacked.

Then came their rescue. When Chiron had first spotted Percy he'd thought he might have been seeing some avenging angel falling from the heavens. Yet the dust had settled and their stood Percy, at first Chiron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chiron had tried teaching to his best but somehow the boy had become even better and stronger in that time. The faces on the newer children were quite amusing when they saw him fight.

Then Percy had begun a relationship with Artemis. Chiron had seen the look of sorrow and defeat after the war; he'd seen the hero of Olympus at his weakest and hoped never to see it again. When Chiron had seen how Percy looked with the goddess, he was beyond joyful. It was a look of happiness and content; yet the sorrow still stayed in his eyes; like it most probably will for the rest of his life.

Then came the second disappearance of Percy. Chiron had wouldn't leave his office for weeks, just trying to occupy his mind with books and not the thoughts on where his student was.

Chiron wasn't the only one saddened by the disappearance. Artemis had been in a frantic haze for three months searching every place she thought he'd be. Hera hadn't been impressed and so the queen of the gods had told Artemis the plan on condition she didn't interfere. Chiron had never seen such fury in his life, not even when Hermes had stolen all Zeus's togas so long ago, that had been both humorous and petrifying.

While all this had been going on Katie Gardener and Butch had brought in three new demigods. One that Chiron had remembered as being the brother of Thalia, it had been a great shock to see the boy. Then they were told to go on their quest and a week or so later they had returned saying they knew where Percy was and had a plan for getting there. Chiron knew another war was coming one that they had even less chance to survive not to mention win.

Artemis had stayed in the big house the last few months before Percy woke up and Chiron had noticed several changes in the goddess. She had become more…maternal towards her hunters; she always seemed to be in deep thought while rubbing her stomach for some reason, Chiron had also found several mortal magazines on parenthood lying around the big house and was it his imagination or was there a little bulge in her stomach area?

Chiron shook his head thinking that, that was none of his business. He looked out towards the dreary and sad camp with thoughts heavily burdened on Artemis's sudden disappearances the last few weeks. _'Listen to me' _He mentally kicked himself_ 'I'm acting like some paternal father! What does it matter where Artemis goes? It's not your problem!'_ Chiron didn't realise that Artemis was currently across the country keeping a discreet but watchful gaze towards Percy.

* * *

Jason felt the usual headache build as he thought over where the Roman camp. They'd come back from their quest seven months ago and were currently preparing for the trip to his old home. He still felt unwanted and like this place was the enemy but he knew the reason for that. Rome and Greece hated each other.

Jason tried in vain to massage out the throbbing headache, why should it always be so hard? He stood up wearily feeling that he would only waste more time with this. He walked slowly towards Bunker 9; Leo's temporary home. On the way he passed by the statue of a girl and a guy. The girl seemed athletic and had this look on her that said _'If given the chance your ass would be grass…and I'd be the lawnmower.'_ she was in a battle stance holding a dagger like a pro. If the girl seemed scary, the guy looked was the Boogeyman. He was huge, with bulging muscles and a hammer in one hand with a sword in the other.

It was really an odd combination. Jason had walked past the statue numerous times in his stay but he was usually so preoccupied he didn't have the time to notice it. He found himself oddly drawn to them, mostly by the looks on their faces. It was one of pure battle rage and determination. "I see you've finally taken notice of them." Someone commented from behind and Jason turned to find his sister Thalia there.

"Thalia!" Jason yelled as he ran to give her a hug, "How're you doing?" Jason had met Thalia during their quest and they had both fought the onslaught of a lot of monsters. "I thought you and the hunters were hunting for your missing friend?" Thalia, the hunters and the new gods where all looking for someone Jason only knew as her friend, well Thalia had referred to him as 'brother' once

Thalia grinned but it Jason could see it was just her effort to hide her sadness "It's good to see you little brother" She said while giving him a crushing hug, for a fifteen year old teenage girl Thalia was damn strong! "As to your questions; I'm okay and Lady Artemis has sent us all back here to help with preparations."

Jason frowned "Why? Shouldn't you be searching in case I fail?"

Thalia laughed silently "Always doubting yourself" She said with a shake of her head "You're just like him."

Jason frowned again and sighed as he felt the now, sadly, familiar headache coming "Um, Thalia if you mind my ignorance…just like who?" She fell silent and Jason could see the little happiness in her starting to fade. Silently she pointed a shaky finger towards the statue. Jason looked back at it and wondered who they were. "Thalia who are they?" he voiced his question.

Thalia took a shaky breath; she'd only talked with Artemis and Zoe about how she felt about it all. She wasn't angry with Percy this time; unfortunately it wasn't Percy's fault. This meant that she couldn't pound the stupid seaweed - she stopped again, thinking of Annabeth only hurt. He'd forced Percy to tell her and while she was happy Annabeth had found some semblance of peace she just couldn't stand the loss.

"He rescued me, you know" she said softly and Jason only barely heard and the she snorted "Hell, he rescued everybody!"

Jason had absolutely no idea what Thalia was talking about "um, Thalia what do you mean?" She gave him a shocked face.

"They didn't tell you?" She asked incredulously "Usually the regular campers are only too helpful to tell the story of their hero, especially those insufferable Stoll's! They always talk about him as if he was some superhero!" She laughed as good memories of a more peaceful time came forth, "You should have heard how they preached about his 'rise from the ashes'!" She said with quotation marks before chuckling again with a shake of her head. The Jason heard the sob, he didn't understand what she was talking about but she obviously felt for this guy.

Jason envied that; the fact that someone had actually taken his spot in caring for Thalia when he couldn't but with resignation he admitted that was no one's fault really…well there was Jun-Hera. He took Thalia to the Zeus cabin; everyone at camp looked at them, everyone understanding just what Thalia felt. When they reached the inside of the Zeus cabin, they were staring straight at the huge statue that seemed to give Thalia a sympathetic look.

Thalia had kept it all inside until they reached the cabin and then the dam broke and Thalia fell onto Jason crying. This wasn't the strong, prideful, friendly and tough Thalia. This was the girl who had kept her real emotions under check for too long, the sad, resentful and depressed Thalia. After half an hour of Thalia sobbing and mumbling things he knew nothing about she stopped and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Thanks, bro…" She said "You don't know how thankful I am."

Jason nodded "I'll always be here Thalia, Always."

* * *

This was a sad day. Almost nine months ago now the hero of the Greek camp had disappeared. The effect on everyone was hard and at first some had thought that somehow he may have died; but in defiance of that thought and the idea that their hero could die so easily the campers had made a statue in his honour. They had also realized they hadn't made one in honour of Annabeth so they began making one of the both of them.

The Athena campers along with the Aphrodite campers had planned everything, the Hephaestus campers made it and the Hecate children had enchanted it to shine under the moonlight as a sort of tribute to Artemis. Each month every camper had made a trip to the statue and talked to it. Now that may have been odd but it was something done to relieve the sadness they all felt.

They talked to the statues as if they were talking to the real people. Chiron had even made an appearance to look at it. He hadn't said anything but gave the statue a sorrowful look. It was a constant and refreshing reminder that he was alive. The only problem was that it was also a reminder that he wasn't there.

Katie had visited the place a lot of times in the times Percy was away. She missed Percy greatly; the man had of course helped her through a lot. Every time she visited the place she'd cried and what made it all better was that she wasn't the only one.

The other campers often joined her and they spoke a lot about Percy and when the newer ones wanted to know what the statue was they would let the Stolls give them stories of Percy; of course most stories were seriously overdriven and made more heroic than it actually was but that didn't stop the wide eyes and open mouths at hearing the descriptions.

Katie silently chuckled at the excited faces the younger ones would have at meeting someone who had faced such great feats. She'd heard a lot of times that Percy had become the personal hero to most of them. Katie certainly knew the son of Poseidon was her hero.

Still there was that sadness that sometimes couldn't be filled and Katie often found herself wondering where Percy was this time. She'd exhausted a lot of her times like that. As did most campers. It was now well within the school year and most of the children had elected to stay and help searching for Percy. Katie smiled slightly _'Only Percy could rally so many people to do something hopeless' she thought before frowning 'Hopeless, Percy is a lot of things, mostly a pain in the butt but, he wasn't hopeless…We will find you Perce'_

* * *

The wolf pack had been forced to return to Rome. It had been surprise attacked by creatures certainly not of the Olympian pantheon. So now they were resting on the path to Rome. Lupe had sent the man to Rome months ago, and he had pleasantly reminded her off Romulus. They had both been apt hunters and fighters and Lupe was to say the least shocked to find out that the boy had been given powers by Vesta (Hestia).

From there he'd survived her training quite easily. The other wolves had even taken to liking him, a feat only accomplished before by Romulus, Remus and Jason. She missed her pup but being the goddess usually seen in the same light as feeling less she couldn't really show it. Lupe growled slightly as she felt a presence about to enter her camp; immediately several things happened. Firstly Lupe rose to her paws standing tall and her pack followed suit; then a blast of light and there stood a goddess that Lupe knew all too well…

"_**Lady Diane" **_she said with a slight bow_** "An honour to grace us with your presence."**_

The goddess looked at Lupe and gave a small smile, "I must thank you for your efforts with Perseus." She said with a nod in respect towards the wolf goddess.

Lupe was curious _**"Why do you care for the boy?"**_ she asked slowly circling the goddess, there was something different about the goddess _**"I know of his past fight with Saturn but nothing more, although I was recently told a story…someone had told me you were in love with a man"**_ Lupe gave a critical eye towards the goddess to see her reaction.

Diane frowned, her Greek counterpart had fallen in love; and after everything she'd realised that she had too. She looked down towards her womb that's true size was shielded magically from the wolf goddess and her pack. She sighed "You would probably have found out sooner or later" She said resignedly.

The goddess nodded, her thoughts had been confirmed. _**"He has lived with my pack…"**_ She said looking at Diane with serious yet still caring eyes _**"I know of his character and frankly…I think you've found someone that stands out in the world." **_That was probably the most caring thing the goddess had ever said; it baffled Diane beyond belief. _**"You know that war is coming"**_ She said rather than asked _**"And that man would probably be the one to bring everyone together."**_

Diane sighed, a long and sufferable sigh. 'That goddess' as she was now called had gone too far; she had only recently been to check up on Percy. She'd seen from the shadows how he'd fought and carried that hag of a woman. Yet because of her promise she could do nothing but watch, she cursed the very river Styx that she had made that promise on.

Diane could occasionally feel the kick of the small thing inside of her womb. A child, her first child and the goddess was left to suffer through it all alone. She'd told Zoe and Apollo of course knew but so far they were the only ones. They had both tried helping but Zoe had absolutely no experience with children and Apollo had surprisingly even less, he explained to Artemis that it was kind of like a dine and dash situation with him, the man whore! *

She knew it wasn't Percy's fault, but sometimes she wished she could just walk up to him. What was that saying mortals used? So close yet so far…a very apt saying for her position. "I just came here to thank you for everything you've helped with." She said and then suddenly before Lupe could say a thing the goddess was gone, off to look after Percy from the shadows…

Lupe looked at the spot the goddess had vanished from for a second before giving a resounding sigh. She went back to lying down and her pack as usual followed their leader's example. Before Somnus (Hypnos) overtook her, the goddess thought mostly to herself and to higher powers unknown _**"Yes, this will be a very strange year…"**_

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, well everyone has waited a long time for this and I'm sorry it took so long but I've actually begun a new story. Yes I know stupid, but not as stupid as putting up A/N's and expecting you to read them. I actually have help for the new story and I also plan on making starting another story soon. If you want to check out my pending stories, they're all on my profile.**

* * *

***: You know it sucks, dissing your own gender, even if it is partially true for some men…I did it again…*Shakes head*...I just failed so hard...**

* * *

**Anyway…thanks to everyone who reads the story and I ask you to please review it always puts a smile on my face!**


End file.
